powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Stage 32: Dad's Words
Dad's Words is the thirty-second episode of Mahou Sentai Magiranger. Plot Memmy has a ball with an eye and it fills the underworld with green smoke and all the Zobiru are effect. It opens its eyes and the Zobiru die. Nai and Mea recognize it as the Mold. He tells them to feed it to the humans on the surface. Nai takes a hold of it. Nai and Mea hold up the WolzaPhones and Wolzard takes them back in him. They complain and he brushes them off with black energy. The siblings sans Kai arrive home with the harvest. Tsubasa complains. Kai comes home late and tells them he was switched out in the middle of the gang. He is upset about this and perhaps thinks of quiting. Makito pats him on the head and says to be stronger. Makito explains their father told him this. Urara says she doesn't really remember him, that he was always away. Makito tells them of a time he played baseball and his father was in town after a long trip and the day he wanted to show off, he was removed from regular play. Makito wanted to quit and his father put his hate back on and told him to be stronger. Kai is enerized by this message. Makito tells him he got it wrong, they get the signal. Vankyuria is infecting everyone with the mold. The five arrive, Kai goes in first and gets the green mist. Makito grabs him and knocks him out of the way and gets infected by the mold. Shine tells them not to touch him. Shine puts a barrier over him and forces the others to transform. They ask what is going on. He explains about the murderous mold from Infreshia, he thought it was extinct. They ask what will happen to Makito, it first takes the person's blood, when the Mold opens its eye, the person will die. Sungel says they must destroy it before it opens its eye. Wolzard arrives and wants them to show them his Legend power. Vankyuria gives Wolzard the mold and says it will awaken in an hour. Red fights him but Wolzard beats him up. Wolzard, Vankyuria, and Mold teleport away. Red wants to go after Wolzard but Shine stops him, saying they must take his bro to Lunagel. At the house, Lunajel gives them a vaccination spell but Makito is still in pain and in danger of when the mold will open its eye. Tsubasa says they have 35 minutes. Victims increase. Sungela nd Lunagel will try to stop the damage and the others will deal with the Mold. The four call out Wolzard by the shore, he comes out of the water. Wolzard only wants to fight them as five, not as four. They go to Legend mode and he agrees to fight. Lunajel and Sungel spread magic barrier over the infected victims of the city. She wonders if the 'kids' will be okay. Sungel believes in them, saying they are Bragel's kids after all. Wolzard as usual beats the Magiranger up, even though they got those new fancy Legend powers. Kai won't give up! Meanwhile, Smoky and Mandora-Boy care for Makito. Makito remembers what his father said after the message. His dad asked him if there was still something he could do. He wakes up and sees his siblings in danger. Despite the protests from the magical allies, he leaves to do 'something.' The four are knocked out of their Legend mode, which was a time limit due to the spell Hikaru did in the last episode. Mold starts opening its eye, Red is at the mercy of Wolzard. Wolzard tells him to go to his mother. A vine wraps around his sword. Red slahses him. Makito is holding himself up by a stick. He ties a bandana on his head and calls for all of nature and creates a large flag cheering his siblings on.He tells them the strength of heart. You are a stronger person with a stronger heart. Even though he couldn't play baseball, he cheer his teammates on. He will cheer, even though he can't transform. He cheers each of his siblings on. Wolzard doesn't understand the point. They say he couldn't understand. The four do a war cry, stand up and go to legend mode and fight Wolzard with ease. He goes down to Kai's fire attack an do their finisher without Green, of course. Mold falls and smashes into bits. The spell is lifted from the city. Makito is healed as well. Kai thanks his brother. He takes off his bandana and transforms. He quickly then goes to Legend mode. Wolzard becomes WolKaizer. They become MagiLegend. He comes racing towards them first, they claw him a bunch. They call for their Screw Caliber and the two do their finishers. They both get hit but WolKaizer gets on his knees. Makito senses more power. They receive a new spell. Makito goes to the center. They shoot out fire from their chest and conduct the Final Slash, knocking WolKaizer down. They are then restricted and MagiLegend gets full of red mold. Memmy laughs from a clift. He calls it Kai-Mold. He orders Wolzard to finish them off. He walks toward them. He lifts his weapon, everyone covers their eyes. He lifts the mold off them! He is more upset at Memmy.Memmy retreats. Wolzard tells them to becomes stronger, same as their father. Kai thinks it is just a coincedence, reminding them he is their mother's enemy. In the underworld, Memmy scolds Wolzard. Wolzard gets a memory of a blue sky. He gets to his knees and Memmy has a feeling what that was. Trivia *The Mecha footage was used for "Koragg's Trial" but the Mold creature was not used for "Mystic Force". *This is the first appearance of Tsutomu Isobe the actor, albeit just below his nose and his face shadowed. Category:Mahou Sentai Magiranger Category:Sentai episodes